


The Scars That Make You

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Partner Betrayal, Pigeons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Triggers, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Summary: Lance tells Walter the story of his ex-partner, who betrayed him.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 23
Kudos: 224





	1. Prolouge: What Happens In The Submarine...

_'Oh yeah! I'm finally human again!!'_ Lance thought laughing triumphantly 'Wait...hold on…' He stopped for a second as he caught a look at his reflection in the submarine's glass roof.

Lance glanced down for a quick second. He discovered that his body was completely bare. His original joy was only a little dampened by a feeling of slight embarrassment.

"I'm naked." Lance stated confused. "Little bit awkward." 

"Lucky for you I planned ahead." Walter said handing Lance a folded up suit quickly.

"Good call." Lance replied taking the suit with a grateful smile.

A few moments later Lance had successfully slipped on the slacks and was now getting ready to pull on the white shirt. Walter unfolded the crisp shirt carefully and turned to hand it when he noticed a scar going across Lance's shoulder blade. He lifted his hand and started to move it towards the scar curious about it.

"Walter!" Lance said sharply bringing Walter out of his thoughts. "I need my shirt, man." He said taking the shirt as Walter handed it over.

"Hey...uh, Lance." Walter mumbled whilst quietly picking up the suit jacket "Where'd you get that scar on your back?" He asked handing the jacket over.

"The scar on my back?" Lance echoed thoughtfully as he buttoned his jacket carefully.

"Yeah, the one on your left shoulder blade." Walter confirmed handing Lance his tie.

"Oh, that scar." Lance said tying his tie carefully. "It's not important. Besides, I have to focus on the mission at hand.” He muttered using the roof of the submarine as a mirror to make sure his tie was straight.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Sterling Lining

A few days after recovering in the hospital, Walter and Lance attended Killian's trial and were reminded that night that Walter didn't have a home to return to when Lance went to drop him off at home.

"You're welcome to stay with me, Walt." Lance commented watching Walter wander around and gather the few photographs that survived the siege laid to his small home.

"Only until I find a place of my own." Walter muttered, placing the folded flag and Dream Team mug in his backpack gently and zipping it up with utmost care. 

Walter stood, carefully brushing dust, dirt, and debris from his pants, and glanced around the rubble that used to be his comforting home. He hadn't lost anything too important thankfully. It was time to go he decided pulling his backpack over his shoulders securely with a quiet sigh rushing past his lips. 

“Walt, listen to me, just for a moment. You are welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want.” Lance whispered into Walter's ear, wrapping a firm but gentle arm around the boy’s slim waist.

Soon they were arriving at Lance's penthouse apartment. It was almost pristine, not a thing seemed to be out of place. Everything was black, silver or a midnight blue in color.

"Wow." Walter breathed out amazed as he took in the size of the apartment. His blue eyes gazed around in awe, he didn’t know Lance was THAT rich!

"This is only the living room, you ain't seen nothing yet." Lance chuckled placing a hand on Walter's shoulder. "Whaddya say I order us a Gluten-Free Pizza and give you the grand tour while we wait?" He asked rubbing at the shoulder under his hand gently.

"That sounds nice, Lance." Walter replied with a fond smile. "Is it ok if I let Lovey stretch her wings first?" He asked carefully pulling off and setting down the small pigeon carrier slung off his right side.

"That's fine, I'm gonna get changed real quick." Lance said closing the door and turning down a nearby hallway with a smile.

"Ok, thanks, Lance." Walter called after the spy before turning back to Lovey's carrier, unzipping it and lifting the small female pigeon carefully into his arms.

Lovey lifted her head waking up from her nap, blinked a few times before standing up and shaking her body quickly. She stretched out her wings and fluffed her feathers up relieved to be out of her tiny, cramped carrier.

"That feels better doesn't it?" Walter asked petting the soft feathers on Lovey's neck gently. "Why don't you fly around a bit while I go find Lance." He suggested with a smile as she nuzzled his hand happily.

Walter lifted her into the air so she could take off into the air with a quiet fluttering of her wings. He watched Lovey fly around the living room exploring and getting used to the new area. After a few minutes, he leaned over to pick up his bags and wandered off the same direction Lance had gone earlier.

"Hey, Lance?!" Walter shouted as he wandered down along the hallway. 

"Yeah, Walt?!" Lance called back from one of many rooms.

"Where are you?!" Walter called back checking the closest room.

"I'm in the last room, left side!" Lance shouted back. "Whatever you do don't go into the room on the right!" He warned with what sounded like an amused chuckle.

'I don't want to know.' Walter thought to himself when he finally reached the room Lance was in. "So, um, where can I put the…" He started to ask but was stopped short by the sight in front of him.

Walter gapes, taking in the broad expanse of Lance’s back. There was a patch of raised, pinkish skin; a scar on his shoulder. His shoulder muscles were defined and strong from the laborious workouts the man did. He blushed, his gaze trailing down to Lance’s a- 

"Like whatcha see?" Lance asked snapping Walter back to attention.

"W-what?" Walter sputtered his face a bright cherry red.

"Do you like my room?" Lance asked smirking as he slipped a pair of jeans and a dark blue turtleneck shirt on.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Walter answered rubbing at the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Can I ask you something?" He asked watching Lance straighten the wrinkles on his shirt carefully.

"Sure, ask away." Lance answered hanging up his suit on a hanger which automatically retracted into the closet.

"Well, I was wondering…" Walter began to ask but was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound and a female electronic voice.

"Agent Sterling, there appears to be an unknown individual at the front door." The voice announced in monotone.

"That's just the pizza boy, Silver, stand down." Lance said smirking at the confused look on Walter's face. "You think you can hold that question til' I return, Walt?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Lion Kings and Things

"Well, that pizza boy is probably never coming back." Lance muttered, walking over to the sofa where Walter sat, pizza box in hand.

"What?" Walter asked glancing up from his phone.

"Oh, nothing." Lance answered placing the box and paper plates on the coffee table before he sat on the couch next to Walter. "I ordered half-veggie and half-Hawaiian, that ok?" He asked flipping open the box's lid.

“That’s perfect.” Walter replied grabbing a veggie pizza slice. "This smells wonderful." He commented enjoying the scent of the cheese and tomato sauce for a minute before taking a bite.

Lance chuckled warmly at the sight of Walter enjoying the pizza he'd bought and sinking into his plush couch. It wouldn't take long for him to get comfortable living here. He sighed grabbing a slice of the Hawaiian pizza for himself and took a bite.

"How ‘bout some tv or a movie, Walt?" Lance leaned forward to grab the tv remote.

"Do you have Lion King?" Walter asked grinning widely, mid-bite.

"Lion King?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow at the blue-eyed scientist.

"You're never too old for a classic!" Walter answered swallowing his mouthful of pizza.

Lance paused for a moment, considering. "That's true." he agreed before getting up to find and slip the DVD into his DVD player.

After a while they were sitting comfortably on Lance's sofa, eyes firmly glued to the tv screen. Lance chuckling quietly as he watched Walter mouthing the lines of the scene they were watching perfectly.

"Y’know, I've never understood how Mufasa never realized his brother was gonna try to kill him." Lance commented. 

"We wouldn't have a movie if he knew it was gonna happen." Walter said amused by Lance's seriousness.

"I know, but, he’s called scar. I’d imagine that anyone who was called out for a physical disfigurement and taunted with it his whole life would eventually go a little mad." Lance explained. "You would think that with Mufasa, as righteous as he was, would have tried to put a stop to that before it festered." Lance was honestly not at all surprised that Scar turned out to be the villain in the story.

Walter was silent for a moment before glancing up at Lance. “You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you.” Walter wasn’t really asking. “I saw your scars when we were tracking down Killian, don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Lance let out a weary sigh, knowing Walter would eventually bring this up, yet still unprepared for the conversation to follow.

“Do you really want to know?” Lance asked whilst turning the tv off.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Lance's Story

Lance clicked off the TV and closed the pizza box, then turned in his seat to face Walter quietly. Walter had already turned to face him, eager to hear the spy's story.

"I'm sure you've read all of my files by now, right?" Lance asked Walter with an amused grin; he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah, I have." Walter admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"So, I'll assume you've seen mentions of agent LeClair." Lance spoke up. "She used to be my partner." He explained 

"I thought you were a solo agent?" Walter raised an eyebrow confused by Lance's statements.

"No, not at the beginning," Lance said, grinning at Walter's confused expression, "There's a rule that rookie agents need to work with a partner."

"Oh, that's right." Walter mumbled thoughtfully. "I gotta admit, it's hard to imagine you as a rookie!" He commented with an amused laugh.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I was. LeClair was the Senior Agent assigned to make sure I didn't get myself killed." Lance explained with a small smile, "She taught me  _ a lot _ about being a spy… Stuff even my father didn't know." He commented, chuckling at the memories.

"Your father?" Walter asked, leaning forward with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Yep, he was better than I'll ever be." Lance answered looking down at the floor sadly, "He and his partner joined LeClair and I on missions all the time."

"Your dad sounds amazing." Walter commented with an awed smile. "What were he and his partner like?"

"He really was." Lance answered with a nostalgic smile. "The four of us made quite a team. Until, something went wrong during a mission.."

"What happened?" Walter asked, eyes widening in shock. 

Lance weaved his fingers together anxiously before answering, "Well… my father's partner, who just so happened to be LeClair's  _ fiance, _ was captured by the enemy when he was trying to retrieve the Eagle's Eye Diamond from their hideout." Lance stated flatly, "It was my job to rescue him, and we almost made it out.." Lance continued his story, his voice getting quieter.

"Lance…" Walter whispered, taking Lance's hand. "You don't have to finish the story." He reassured, squeezing gently.

Lance lifted his head to look at Walter, "Nah, it's alright, man." Lance responded with a grateful smile. "I want to finish telling it."

"Okay." Walter replied smiling reassuringly, then added, "But if you need to stop, stop, okay?" He looked pointedly at Lance.

Lance chuckled softly, then continued, "He.. he got shot, protecting me from a sniper." Lance spoke, his brown eyes showed pain as he recalled the painful memories. "This cut on my arm is from one of the bullets grazing it." He explained grimly, running a hand over the scar he spoke of.

"Whoa…" Walter let out an amazed gasp in response.

"I made it out with the diamond, but he didn't. Because of me." Lance stated, staring at the ground, eyes stinging with guilty tears, "And when LeClair found out she literally tried to backstab me." He commented with a dry laugh, sniffing and leaning back to get rid of the tears.

"That scar on your back is from her knife?" Walter asked incredulously.

"Yep! I'm lucky my father showed up when he did, or the wounds could've been a lot deeper." Lance responded rubbing at his chin deep in thought. "Anyway, LeClair got taken into custody and arrested for treason." 

"That's why there's no record of her anywhere, isn't it?" Walter inquired, leaning against the sofa comfortably.

"Yeah, I think the agency just wanted to keep the whole thing quiet. Keep a squeaky clean record." Lance answered, still deep in his thoughts. 

"I'm so sorry that all that happened to you." Walter spoke quietly, placing his arm around Lance's shoulders.

"You don't have to be sorry about it, man." Lance smiled playfully and wrapped a strong arm around Walter's thin waist.

"Is that why you decided to "Fly Solo" for a while?" Walter asked Lance, glancing up at the spy holding him.

"Yes, I used to think if I let anyone get too close I might lose them." Lance explained rubbing at Walter's waist gently.

"I think I figured that out when you shot me in the neck with a tranquilizer dart." Walter chuckled darkly.

"Oh, come on, I apologized for that twice!" Lance frowned and rolled his eyes at Walter's accusation. "I only wanted to keep you safe." He reasoned, pulling the curly-haired scientist closer.

"Calm down! I was just teasing, Lance." Walter chuckled, amused by Lance's fake pleas.

The two took a few minutes to laugh at everything that they had gone through. None of it would have ever happened if Walter hadn't been brave enough to replace one of Lance's regular grenades with a Kitty Glitter Bomb. Sure, Lance had been pretty angry, but at least he trusted Walter enough to come to him for help when he needed it. And, before they knew it, they were off on an adventure together.

They'd learned a lot about each other, and possibly even learned a few important things. Lance had given Walter an opportunity to show him what he could do without using violence. He'd never felt happier than he did during that mission.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Confessions of A Scientist!

After a few minutes of laughing at how crazy their lives had become, Walter stopped to take a breath, but Lance continued chuckling. Walter caught a glimpse of Lance's smile.

'He's got a great smile when he laughs.' Walter smiled at the man he had admired since he first laid eyes on him.

Walter could hardly believe he was sharing living space with the H.T.U.V's top spy. He remembered very clearly the first time he'd heard Lance's name, he'd been eating his lunch at a table all alone and happened to overhear two of the female inventors gossiping.

_ "Agent Sterling is so awesome, he's the best there is!" _

_ "That man could steal anyone's heart!" _

He just had to know more about this Agent Sterling, he sounded quite intriguing. Walter knew he wouldn't have any luck talking to others, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He hacked into the H.T.U.V's Database and found Agent Sterling's file to read. 

This man's reputation lived up to his last name alright and judging by the photos he really was as handsome as the many women around the agency kept saying. He had to meet this man, he must be like a celebrity to gain all this attention. Then one day it happened, he caught a glimpse of the man causing all the gossip.

Agent Sterling was amazingly handsome, photos didn't do justice to his good looks. Walter held in a gasp as he saw Agent Sterling from across the room. The man was taller than he anticipated and he had a charming smile on an otherwise serious face as he talked with the supervisor.

According to the supervisor of Walter's floor of the gadget lab, Agent Sterling had stopped by the gadget lab to have some gadgets fixed, before his next assignment in two days. 

Walter realized this was a great chance to meet the great spy and immediately offered to fix the gadgets. He'd even replaced the grenade with one of his personally made Kitty Glitter Bombs, hoping to impress the man. But, the day that Agent Sterling came to get his gadgets, the supervisor had delivered them before Walter had arrived for work.

Little did he know he'd get a surprise visit from Agent Sterling that afternoon, albeit a not so pleasant one, that would change both of their lives forever. Walter smiled fondly at all the memories he had of Lance and slowly realized that even before he'd properly met the man he had a special kind of fondness for him.

"Oh, my God." Walter whispered incredulously, his face red as a rose.

"What is it?" Lance stopped chuckling to question Walter.

"I just realized, I'm...I'm in love with you." Walter responded quietly, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"I know." Lance said, gently smiling as he lifted Walter's chin, so their eyes met. "I love you too."He confessed, looking into his Sapphire Blue eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

THE END


End file.
